Happy Father's Day Daddy
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Arthur, Emily y Alice querían hacerle el mejor regalo a Alfred por el día del padre. Qué pena que ellas cocinen - Regalo del día del padre para Daddy!Alfred


**Hallo! **He llegado con mi regalo del día del padre... bueno, este fic me salió** BIEN** raro, no sé por que jjajajajajja, probablemente no tenga buen recibimiento, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, no a todo el mundo le puede gustar lo que escriba, no?

**Advertencias: **Arthur, Alice y Emily cocinando, o al menos intentándolo, un Alfred enjaulado, un par de demonios y un par de adolescentes tiernas.

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

16 años habían pasado, 16 largos, difíciles y hermosos años. Llenos de sorpresas, risas, llantos y gritos. 16 años. Y ese 17 de junio era un día especial. Si amigos, es el día del padre, y Arthur, junto con sus hijas, Emily y Alice, le darían una gran sorpresa a Alfred.

- Emily, Alice, ya saben qué hacer. Yo seré la carnada, llamaré a su padre y cuando esté dentro de la habitación, conmigo, nos encierra, luego yo salgo y comenzamos a preparar todo. – Dijo Inglaterra, mirando a sus dos niñas de 16 años.

- Si madre.- dijeron ambas, exagerando el gesto con una posición militar.

- Esas son mis niñas. Bien, manos a la obra.- dijo Arthur, entrando al escritorio, el cual se volvería la habitación de cautiverio para Alfred.

- Alfred.- lo llamó, levantando un poco la voz de lo necesario.

- Si? – respondió Alfred, quien estaba en la habitación de los dos, durmiendo.

- Ven un momento.- gritó Arthur de nuevo.

- Voy.- respondió América, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose un simple buzo sobre sus bóxers con la bandera americana. Entró al escritorio, donde Arthur lo esperaba, sentado en la silla de cuero y alto respaldar. El también estaba vestido sólo con un buzo gris, su torso estaba desnudo y al descubierto. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, mas poco le importaba, no con un sexy inglés semi desnudo frente a él.

- Arthur.- suspiró, su voz era ronca, perlada por el deseo.

- Alfred.- murmuró Inglaterra, mirando a su amado esposo, por él se lo comería en ese momento, o mejor dicho, se dejaría comer, pero tenía dos problemas. El primero era el regalo del día del padre, no era parte del plan dejarse amar al máximo. Y el segundo problema eran sus hijas. No, no quería que sus amadas e "inocentes" hijas oyeran sus alaridos.

Arthur se dejó besar, se dejó llevar hasta que estuvo apoyado en la puerta. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar de verdad, de dejarse hacer, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Cuando sus labios se separaron murmuró unas palabras en un idioma perdido, probablemente celta. Entonces América cayó arrodillado.

- Inglaterra, que rayos haces? – gritó Alfred, mirando a mi esposo.

- Lo siento América, pero tengo una misión que cumplir.- respondió Arthur, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Arthur corrió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar junto con sus hijas, quienes habían heredado sus dotes culinarias.

Cocinaron así, o al menos lo intentaron, un pastel de color blanco, rojo y azul, con algo de negro, debido a lo quemado que estaba. Lo dejaron sobre la mesa y fueron lentamente a la habitación donde Alfred había estado gritando hasta un rato después, cuando el olor de la comida comenzaba a esparcirse.

Abrieron la puerta, con mucho cuidado, pero apenas se abrió un poco cuando una mano con largas uñas negras salió. Arthur entendió de inmediato que pasaba, al intentar deshacerse del conjuro de encarcelamiento, Alfred se había transformado en su versión demoniaca. Al instante mando a las niñas fuera de la casa, donde estuvieran fuera de peligro. Cuando estuvieron lejos del hogar, su cabello rubio cenizo se tornó rojo sangre y unas alas negras surgieron de su espalda, al igual que una larga cola de demonio le creció. Entró a la habitación, y ahí estaba Alfred, de cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos. Al ver a su pareja se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no para hacerle daño, sino para besarla apasionadamente, como solo los demonios sabían hacerlo. Pronto los pantalones no estaba, ni los bóxers que antes los cubrían al menos un poco. Pronto pasaron a la acción, aunque antes dejaron un pequeño conjuro frente a la habitación, para que no se pudiera abrir ni se pudiera escuchar nada. Porque lo que esos demonios estaban haciendo en ese segundo no podía ser escuchado, los sonidos que salían de esa habitación no eran humanos.

Esa noche todos comieron juntos, Alfred tuvo indigestión y Emily con Alice se durmieron con una sonrisa. Esa noche Inglaterra y América se unieron de nuevo, pero como humanos, si se les puede llamar así a una nación.

Pero antes de acostarse, las dos chicas adolecentes abrazaron a su gran padre y le dijeron "Happy Father's Day Daddy".


End file.
